


Harpoon

by HsTrAsH (MadamsKK)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Kissing, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pillow Talk, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/HsTrAsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Eridan are matesprits, and he gets a bit frisky before the dinner with your parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harpoon

**Author's Note:**

> A thanks to all the commentors on my other works! Enjoy! And please excuse all the misspellings: I always do this. I want to get it published so bad then I won't be able to again for a few days, so I skip proof-reading.

You knock gracefully on Eridan's door as you smoothe your skirt. After 5 raps exactly, you take a step back, catching a faint flash of yellow eye through the looking glass. You smile, waving slightly. The door opens to reaveal your matesprit, tall and brimming with princely charm. He smiles lop-sidedly at you, and there's a glint in his eyes that makes you blush.

"Hey babe. Wwhat's up?" His voice is semi-deeper than usual, so subtle that if you didn't know him as well as you do, you wouldn't have noticed. That being said, it sends shivers down your spine.

"Nothing much, just coming to visit my favorite matesprit and get ready for the dinner." You grin teasingly, pecking his lips, then making your way past as he steps to the side. Eridan closes the door behind you, locking it. That wasn't unusual; it was safer this way and all that.

He starts teasing back. "Wwait, your favvorite matesprit? Howw many do you havve ovver there then? 4?"

You laugh. "No, silly. I only want one."

He smiles. "But you could totally havve like, 50 if you wwanted.You're hot as fuck." Eridan snatches a kiss, passionate and too short. 

Once you ain your breath back, you reply. "Nah, one is more than enough.I've got the best. He has this adorable way of emphasizing his 'w's, did you know? And his smile, ugh, it makes my knees weak. And he always dresses smartly, with that sexy smirk plastered on his lips. Not to mention his big-ass harpoon."

"Yeah, I gotta say, I'm a big fan of that wweapon."

"Not what I had in mind babe." You wink at him, and you both stare intensely, then dissolve into giggles.

"Alright alright, anywway, come on." He hold out a hand to you, and you take it.

"Where are we going?"

"Wwe havve to get ready for the dinner wwith your parents, remember? They finally havve the pleasure of meeting your esteemed matesprit. They should be grateful." He smiles, and you know he is kidding. You snicker.

"Yeah, I bet they're so excited that I will get fake call any second saying they both caught a cold in the last ten minutes."

He gasps, mock-hurt, but you both laugh some more as you head to the kitchen.

*Lazy author is lazy, and this is not about cooking. On to the harpoon XD*

You set the bake into the oven, closing the door before taking off your mitts. You sigh.

"Finally, that was the last thing to get ready. We have two hours before it's done, then 30 more minutes until they arrive-"

Suddenly, you have a muscled sea-dweller chest pressed into your back, arms wound around your waist.

"Two hours, you say...?" He whispers breathily into your ear, stirring the short hairs there and driving shivers up your arms. Eridan places a small kiss just above your collar bone, then follows that with another, and you bite back a moan.

"E-eridan, we don't...hyuh!"

He nibbles just lightly on your tender flesh, and by then you know you're gone. This was going to happen, mainly because you have no will power left with his fingers tracing your stomach, wriggled under your shirt.

"Howw about I showw you that harpoon, huh?" he purrs, and you whimper at the thought. He is always so freaking big and gog he can last for ages, it's amazing.

Before you noticed, your shirt was removed, and your upper body leaned forward a bit over the counter. Eridan looked at you, admiring your soft flesh and smooth curves, holdig you gently by your hair. He ran his tongue down your spine from your neck to just above the hem of your jeans, so tantalizingly slow and nipping every now and then with sharp teeth. You tried to stay still, but jerked in his hands every now and hen, and you felt his smile burning coldly into your skin.

Eridan's hand wandered lower and lower to your button, and you inhaled sharply when he popped it and stuck his clawed fingers in. They traced around your mound, circling lower, lower, so slowly it was driving you insane. The zipper pushed down with his reach. A claw skidded over your clit, and you bucked, moaning. He rippled at the sound, chirring in response, then began rubbing you fiercely. His claw almost feels like it's tearing into your skin, but it's just so very good and you want more, telling him how much you need more. Your eyes roll up in your head, hips grinding into his and his hand, and you grind harder when you feel movement in his stripped pants.

Your matesprit groans in your ear, bucking back, and you chirped. A finger finds its way past, sliding along your slick folds, and you whine when he presses it in to stretch you. Soon you are both writhing and panting, his pants almost soaked through with royal purple, and your panties slick with your fluid.

You don't want to. You want to let him reach completion like this, humping like animals, tormenting you so deliciously that you cant even speak. But you have to, or else you won't get it like you want.

"E-eridan..." a gasp. "We...we have to stop..."

"W-w-why?" He is starting to lose it.

"Mnnngh....so I c-can get your maSSSSive bulge into w-where it belongs..."

Eridan groans even louder, rubbing one last time before removing 4 fingers from you, and taking his thumb off your clit. You whimper, wanting the contact, but let him turn you and wrap you around his waist instead. You don't know when he took off his clothes, but don't care when he tosses you over his shoulder. You stare down at his striped Harry Potter boxers, and that delectable ass. You can't resist, and you squirm down to where you can grab it. He gasps, then chuckles and continues. You feel the hard muscle shift under your fingertips. Then, you feel a wet, cold fluid covering some of the fabric. Smirking, you let your fingers dip down, strocking the folds of his nook roughly.

There was a loud moan that made you even wetter, then Eridan was slumped against a wall, trying to to hold you and himself up. You continued your ministrations, noticing your mouth was rather close to his exposed grubscars. When you licked one, his knees buckled, and he slid down the wall to grey knees, chirping and gurgling melodiously.

You maneuver Eridan to his stomach, laying yourself on his back, you lick and suck and pump your fingers until he screames, cumming all over the (thankfully and purposefully) wooden floor. You ease up a bit, guiding him softly through his high, and by the time he comes down again, you already have him half out of his sheath again.

Eridan growls, fliping over to face your legs, pulling your jeans down. He burries his face between your thighs, licking up and down until you beg for him, and then thrusting his tongue wildly into your sopping wet cavity.

Eridan decides not to let you finish, and stops just shy of it. You scream in frustration, but when he picks you up and totes you to the bedroom, you are suddenly rather pleased he stopped. You will have more fun this way.

He drops you onto the widow seat. He lives really really high up in an apartment building 30 stories up, with a view all the way to the ocean. You try to pull him down on you, but he pulls back. He walks to the windows, throwing back the curtains beyond the seat. You gasp.

"Eridan! What, w-we can't! Someone...might....see....." Your talking turns to soft breathy moans when he attacks your neck, littering it with hickeys and bitemarks.

"You're right, evveryone wwill be able to see..." He whips you around, knees pressed to the glass, pushed nearly to your chest. You flush and struggle weakly, intimate parts of you fully presented to the world.

"Eri....w....we, cant...."

He resumes fingering you, and the faint reflection the windows shows lets you see exactly what is hapening, which mkes everything a hundred times hotter and oh gog on gog this is too good.

Eridan grips his bulge with one hand, stroking slowly. "You wwant my harpoon noww babe? You're gonna havve to beg all nice and pretty for me."

He mouths at your neck, and you arch into him, craning to give more room for his lips.

"P-please Eridan."

"Come on, you can do better than that."

"Eridan pleae I need you!"

"Need wwhat babe?"

"I...I need you in me, need you to fuck me with that bulge of yours until I scream and cum and please please please come on I nee-eeeeee!!!"

Eridan shoves into you to the hilt, groaning in his river language into your ear the most lewd things, things you could tell just by the sounds of him and his breath on you. He stills until you stop panting, the intrusion much too big for you and so very freazing cold against your feverish skin, it burned in so many ways and you never want it to stop.

He tries something different this time, pulling his slick, squirming member part-way out, then slamming forward, forcing your moans to cut off into gasps. Eridan repeats that and has you close to the edge, then suddenly you are falling and sinking and flying into pure ecstasy, screaming for him as you thrash in his hold.

When you come back to your senses enough, you realized that there is a pressure against your opening, sliding up his bulge. With another thrust it enters, this huge lump pushing your already stretched limits. Eridan is groaning something into your ear, but it takes a moment to make yourself focus on his words.

"...nna fuck you so hard, fill you up, make you absolutely swwell wwith my material and eggs, filled to the brim and taut and screamin' for me, showwing evveryone wwho's you are. Ohhhh gog you're so tight and full, such a good girl for me, taking me so wwell..."

Suddenly it hits you, both physically and mentally, as just then, the lump rocketed into you, hitting your rubbed-raw walls and then lodging in a corner. You moaned at the pressure and pleasure. You found your lips parted, begging for more, hands scrabbling at the glass in front of you. He gives you more alright.

The next egg is larger, feels about as big as a human fist, and it shoved into you with a particularly hard thrust. It travels slowly, moving up Eridans barbed bulge then shoots into you, landing near the first. Sweat drips down off of your legs and forehead, mouth lolling open, tongue limp and hnging out. Eridan moans and squirms as he pushes more into you, each squealching and popping into your sore vagina. Your organs felt bunched, shoved out of the way to take his orbs, and there were so MANY.

Eridan crooned into your ear, driven by instinctual mating practices, even though that doesn't apply to interspecies. "Ooohh, you're such a good mate, so strong, nice hips, so good for breedin', look so perfect wwith me and our young stuffed in you, swwelled so BIG and still takin' more, still wwhinin' and beggin', oh gog just look at yourself..."

You did. You could see just where Eridan's bulge slithered into your bright red opening, how it pused in and how the eggs forced you further apart, shoving mercilessly. You saw his expression behind you, in the glory of pailing, and how each egg that stuffed its way up you made a ripple in your distended bely, and every time his bulge rolled and thrashed you could see it on the surface. Seeing him enter you, picking up the pace and pounding all the right places as you both watched, that drives you into another orgasm, screaming and clawing and tightening around him so much it almost hurt. The eggs felt like rocks, digging into your aching walls, prolonging your climax tenfold.

Eridan continues, pumping into you at an excruciating pace, and half of you wanted to stop. Overstimulated and overused, you cry out, but it's for him to fill you more, keep on laying, drive you into the glass with his movements. You thought of how so many people could be watching, how shocked and appalled they would be, how dirty and inappropriate it was to be doing this against a window. You groaned wantonly, drool dribbling gown your chin, purple squirting out of you.

Finally, the last eggs push in, and it would almost be painful for Eridan if it didn't feel so damn good. He yells your name, reaching his peak, bright purple genetic material flooding you, shooting into the spaces between eggs. You're chock full, so much so that when his bulge slithers out, the liquids rush to follow, but the eggs stay. The wet sound of his cold purple flowing out and the dry creak of the eggs still inside as you shift drags you into a surprise third climax, where you just melt against Eridans chest, spent to your limits and twitching.

Your royal purple blood litters you with kisses, feather light and everywhere, until he draws a chuckle from your parted lips. It is awkward sitting there, so crammed, still against the cool glass, so you nudge him until he gets the memo and helps you up.

"Here, let's go to the ablutionblock and get some of those eggs outta you." he says, picking you up like you weighed nothing.

He tells you that he thinks there are about 20 eggs in there, and you feel light headed. You have pushed out about five into a bucket, Eridan coaxing you with soft touches and whispers, when you hear the doorbell ring.

You both freeze. You completely forgot:

It has been more than two hours and thirty minutes.

It has been three.

SHIT.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos and subscribe to me if youd like to read more! Oh and this story might have two chapters, so let me know what you'd think of that!! Love ya sugargrubs!!


End file.
